The use of trashcan devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,031, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device having a bottom compartment for holding a roll of trash bags so that the trash bags may be retrieved as needed through an opening extending into the bottom compartment. Another type of trashcan device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,416, which is incorporated herein by reference, which device has a conventional shape and which includes clips that are attachable to a trash bag. The clips are positioned outside of the trashcan to prevent the trash bag from falling back into the trashcan. Another clip assembly for securing a trash bag is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,186, which is incorporated herein by reference.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, it is believed that a need remains for a simple trashcan assembly that allows a trashcan liner—sometimes referred to as a trash bag—to be secured directly to the trashcan in order to prevent the trash bag from slipping and falling into the trashcan.